Knight & Demon
by SaiHeroic
Summary: An explicit story about Erza and Mirajane when they were younger. It's pretty steamy F/F so watch out!
Hello and welcome reader, my name is Sai and this is a story featuring Erza and Mirajane.

This is a story about younger Erza and Mirajane, back when Mira was still newer to Fairy Tail and was known as 'the Demon' because of her transformation and violent tenancies.

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail. This is merely a fan work.

* * *

In lore and legend, there has always been one type of person who could stand against a demon, a knight.

"Erza", moaned Mira. She and her partner were in the storage room behind the bar engaging in activities that were better left for night time. Mira was wearing nothing but her tank top which had already been pushed up to reveal her bare breast.

Erza had her pushed up against the wall, one hand hugging her the other between her legs. As Erza pleasured her, the two shared dozens of passionate kisses. Their tongues danced as their young bodies craved each other more and more.

After many passionate kisses Erza leaned down and took one of Mira's breast to her mouth. She laid kiss after kiss on the soft white skin of her lover.

"Oh god Erza, more, you can be rougher with me." Said Mira craving a greater intensity than what she was being given.

However, Erza kept up her slow pace as she kissed and licked around Mira chest. She left a trail of saliva behind as her mouth wandered. She sucked on every inch of Mira's soft bosom and gently licked her nipples. Finally, she broke away to move back up to share another passionate kiss.

"Your breast got bigger again didn't they. Despite being shorter than me your breast are bigger."

"That's because... hah... you rub them so much... ah."

"I can't help it. Your white skin is beautiful. I feel like you would break if I handled you too roughly."

Erza drew her into a particularly deep kiss, pushing her tongue all the way into Mira's mouth. Mira welcomed her and caressed Erza's tongue with her own. All the while Erza had been stroking Mira between her legs, but never getting close enough to her hot core to satisfy her. After almost an entire minute Erza finally broke the kiss, leaving both of them gasping for air.

"You...hah.. Say I'm delicate and then do something like that? And we've fought so many times, surely you realize that my body is just as tough as yours."

"Then do you want to put that to the test?" Questioned Erza, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Mira didn't know why but Erza had been acting different during their time together today. She felt like a small rabbit caught in the gaze of a starving wolf.

However, Mira wasn't one to back down from a challenge, "sure thing, give me everything you've got." She spread her arms welcoming Erza to do as she wished with her body.

Getting confirmation a sadistic smile crept its way onto Erza lips. She moved her hand from between Mira's legs to her breast and took a firm grip. She used enough force to be firm but not enough that it would hurt.

She then began massaging Mira's breast, and as she did so she crawled her tongue down her body. Starting at the the neck, then the collar bone, then the shoulder, and then down Mira's abdomen. She traced slow, wet circles across her lovers skin leaving a shiny trail as she moved.

Finally she reached her goal. To tease Mira a bit more she skipped right past her private area and went on to licking her thighs. She moved slowly inward before backing off again, never letting Mira reach satisfaction.

"Erza, damn it... ah... can't you just... hurry up. Or I'll go …. hnm crazy."

Smiling to herself Erza continued her slow and intense ministrations. She sucked and licked the soft skin of her partner's legs. She admired the resiliency of her soft breast as they reformed and resisted while she squeezed them. Grabbing hold of Mira's nipples she softly circled them with her fingers.

Finally satisfied that she had tormented Mira enough, Erza thrust her head between her lover's legs and kissed her partners lower lips.

The moment she came into contact, Mira's body jerked and shuddered. Her mind flashed white as she reached her climax.

 _Ah... amazing_ she thought. She couldn't have imagined she would climax so suddenly. Erza had been teasing her for so long that when she finally given her some satisfaction it had overwhelmed her. As shudders ran through her body she felt herself lose strength and nearly fell over. However, Erza held her firmly in place.

"Wait... hah... Erza you can't... I just... came."

Erza's eyes sparkled with a mischievous light as she stared up at her lover. Pulling close again she started kissing her partners lower lips. She caressed the moist outside with her tongue and sucked gently on the bud.

The intense stimulation after having only just recently cum was causing Mira to get dizzy. She had never experienced pleasure this intense before. She couldn't even think straight.

Determined to bring even stronger pleasure, Erza thrust her tongue inside licking and lapping the fluids that were flooding out. She felt the individual folds and muscles inside as they squeezed her tongue. It was incredibly hot inside Mira, and she felt like her tongue would melt, but still she greedily drank Mira's nectar.

Love juices began to leak down and cover Erza's face, and the feminine smell of them became stronger as more leaked out. The smell and taste were causing all the blood to rush to Erza's head and she felt her face flush. At the same time she her own heat was building up between her legs and she moved one of her hands down to pleasure herself. She wrapped her other arm around Mira's waist to pull her closer so that she could thrust her tongue deeper inside.

"Wa.. Erza I'm... ah... going to cum... haaah... again... keep going... oh god...I'm-!"

With a particularly intense and deep thrust of her tongue Erza once again sent Mira over the edge. As her orgasm racked her body she felt a pressure build up in her loins. The pressure got to intense and ended up bursting forth.

Erza, still between Mira's legs, was shocked by the sudden torrent of female ejaculate that splashed out. The intensity of the fluid was incredible and its smell was seriously arousing her.

After such an intense orgasm Mira slumped forward onto Erza totally drained. Erza gently rested Mira on the floor. She then stood up and moved a step back.

"Requip" she chanted as a magic circle surrounded her. A bright flash of light enveloped her body and when it went away she stood naked, her clothes removed. Now nude she straddled Mira's face and positioned her head between her legs. Mira, still panting for breath, understood what Erza wanted and brought her mouth to Erza's lower lips.

"Ah...lick.. Erza you're... slurp... already so wet... Did licking me turn you on?"

"Of course... hah... how could I not get turned on when I'm with the girl I love?"

Erza's words caused Mira to blush intensely. She wasn't prepared for such a direct attack. To cover her embarrassment she began sucking and licking with greater intensity.

Her intense actions caused Erza to start gushing fluid, filling the air with her own feminine stench. No longer satisfied with just being licked, Erza took Mira's head in her hands and began to rock her hips in time with Mira's tongue. She could feel Mira's slimy wet tongue thrusting around inside her, caressing her every fold hungrily.

"Shit Mira... when did you get ah... so hah much better at this?"

Mira, her face full of Erza's pussy, tried to mumble a response but couldn't form words. Instead her vibrations caused even greater stimulus to her partner.

"Ah Mira! I'm cumming!" Panted Erza as she felt heat building up inside her. Getting a little rougher she continued rubbing herself against Mira's mouth seeking her climax.

"AHHH!" Letting out a loud cry Erza's body stiffened and twitched as she reached orgasm. After several moments she felt strength leave her body and she rolled herself off Mira to lay side by side. Both girls panting heavily looking at each other with hungry eyes, still lusting for more.

Having caught their breath the two tightly embraced each other, running their hands over their bodies. They brought their lips together in an intense barrage of kisses, tongues darting in and out. They each placed a hand between the others legs trying to bring as much pleasure as possible.

After passionately embracing, Erza rolled Mira over and spread her legs. Spreading her own legs Erza brought their lower lips together in a very different type of kiss.

The two girls twisted and rubbed themselves together, their fluid pooling between them making a puddle on the floor. Every time one of them moved wet noises would echo throughout the room.

As they pushed themselves together, they were panted heavily, no longer able to converse, too consumed in their passion. Erza seeking more pleasure, leaned forward so that their clits would rub together. Erza and Mira kept eye contact with each other the entire time; staring at the pleasure on their partners face.

After being on the ground for so long Mira's hair had become completely disheveled and parts of it stuck to her sweat soaked body. Most notably to her chest, which stood out against her flat stomach. Enticed by them Erza leaned in and grabbed at them, groping the soft flesh. Mira, in return, grabbed Erza's chest stimulating her nipples between her fingers.

Still thrusting their hips together the two girls felt their bodies heating up.

"Mira!"

"Erza!"

Calling out their partner's name the two reached climax together and their bodies spasmed against each other. Completely drained Erza lay atop Mira, both exhausted and covered in sweat. After several minutes Erza found the strength to roll off Mira and to pull her into a hug.

"That was amazing Mira, I don't think I've ever orgasmed that hard before."

"Me too. My brain totally blanked out. I know I said you could be as rough as you wanted, but you really didn't hold back."

"You were pretty rough at the end yourself. It figures someone with the nickname 'demon' would have a good sex drive."

"Hehe if I'm a demon what does that make you, the person who pushed me down?"

"Well, that makes me a knight. One that captured a violent demon."

Smiling at each other the two shared a kiss and held each other close. After catching their breath they stood up and dressed.

* * *

Was it good for you?

Really though I hope you enjoyed this, it's something I did a while back but I figured I would upload it anyway. There wasn't much of a plot was there? Well whatever porn doesn't need plot anyway.

On a side note I really love the dynamic between Erza and Mirajane. They were close rivals when they were younger, before what happened with Lissana. And in the current time they get along well as friends. Plus between requip and takeover there's all kinds of fun fetish ideas to mess around with. Also I always think of Erza as being the dominant partner in any relationship. She's so serious and straightforward and of course there's here bondage outfit from the GMG, oh boy.

If you have any comments/criticisms leave them in the review section and if you liked this, think about giving it a like and checking out some of my other stuff.

-Sai


End file.
